Hell Can Be Lived In 20 Minutes
by Shadow92666
Summary: This story takes place when Bill wakes up in his room after Sookie's call in the sixth episode of the first season. These are the thoughts that could have come through Bill's mind while he was waiting for the sun to set. Strong Language.


**Disclaimer: **Well, you know it. Nothing is mine, everything goes to whoever it belongs. (Which means either Charlaine Harris or HBO)

Hell Can Be Lived In 20 Minutes

Bill was asleep when, suddenly, he heard his name. It wasn't an actual call. It was more like the feeling that somebody somewhere needed his help. And he knew only one person in Bon Temps could make him feel that way. Sookie Stackhouse.

He lifted his wrist to eye level so that he could take a look at his watch. Damn it! It was 5:49 PM, twilight time... Which meant sun, which meant a bad idea to get out. He had no other choice than stay where he was. He wanted to run as quickly as he could, even faster, to Sookie's house but he fucking had to wait!

Frustrated, Bill punched the ground and kicked the air. His fists were so tight that his knuckles were white. He took a look at his watch, only to learn that only three minutes had passed since he woke up...

Staying in there while Sookie needed him was driving him crazy. Who knew if she was going to be alright when he'd make it to her house. Will she still be alive?

He forced himself to think about something else, but images of Sookie's body replacing Adele's were haunting him. He remembered the night he saved her from the Rattrays. Immediately, the taste of her blood came back into his mouth and he knew he wouldn't be able to restrain himself from draining Sookie if she was dead.

This thought ashamed him. He didn't even know how she was doing. Maybe she was just having a girl talk with that friend of hers. What was her name again? She was there when he met Adele... She was quite a fierce woman. Oh yeah, Tara. Yeah, she was definately having a girl talk with Tara.

This idea was comforting him but he knew deep inside him that it was unlikely to be true. If Sookie called for his help, she certainly wasn't talking with her friend.

Then, maybe the killer came back and killed Tara. And Sookie just discovered her body... Holy crap. He hoped it wasn't that because if so, she would be devastated.

He tried to concentrate. If his theory was true, he would be able to feel her sorrow and despair. ... Hold on. Why on Earth, even if he was concentrating as much as he could, wasn't he able to feel her? It used to be so easy. He didn't even have to concentrate the night before! This wasn't looking good at all.

He gazed at a knot in the wood trying to restrain the fear growing in him. Bill took another glance at his watch and sighed in relief. He was going to be able to go out in a few minutes. But then again, it was still terrifying. He knew those few minutes could mean everything.

He was getting more and more nervous. Plus, to make things even worse, Bill was aware that if anything had happened to Sookie, Sam would gladly blame him and would probably want to kill him. The question was, would he let Sam do so? Bill thought about it for a few moments, getting to the conclusion that he would probably let Sam kill him. Even giving him some advices on how to do it...

One more glance told him he could finally leave. Ten seconds later, the trap door flew away in the tiny room, bringing the glued rug with it. But Bill was already outside when the door hit the frame, shattering into pieces.

He made his way to Sookie's house even faster than he did the night before. The trees and tombs he was crossing were blurry obstacles he had to get around. Hitting a tree would do him no good at the moment and he knew it.

Quickly, the old white house came into his view. Bill didn't even bother thinking about the lights on in the living room. Maybe Sookie had just forgot to turn them off before she went to bed.

He opened the door, barely noticing Tara's voice. He climbed the stairs, rushing to get to Sookie's room. His senses informed him he was followed by Tara and somebody else but he didn't care. He would introduce himself properly to this guy only when he would be sure Sookie was alright.

Once again, he suprised himself by opening Sookie's bedroom door instead of just breaking it. And there she was, in bed looking dead. He rushed to her side, throwing himself on her bed.

"Sookie. Sookie!"

He could hear that Tara's and the guy's footsteps had stopped. They probably were right behind him but all that mattered to him at that time was Sookie. Why wasn't she waking up?

"What the hell are you doin'?" Tara yelled.

Bill had started to shake Sookie's body. Which was explaining Tara going mad behind his back.

"Sookie! Sookie! Sookie! Sookie!"

Bill started shaking her harder, scared to his undeath that she was now really dead. As he began calling her name once more, Sookie opened her eyes. He sighed in relief, tempted to hug her. This girl would drive him crazy one day.

"Bill, what's wrong?" Sookie asked.

Thank God it wasn't his imagination. She was really alive. He sighed once more.

"I thought..."

He reconsidered telling her he saw her being murdered. He just smiled and went on.

"I had a dream. That's all. You go back to sleep." he said.

"But I..."

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." he tried to reassure her.

Here she was, already worried he wasn't going to be there for her. He looked at her as she did and added:

"Go on." he urged.

She rolled on her side, her back at him. He kneeled at her bedside, smiling. He barely noticed Tara and the guy's departure. All of this was only an hallucination. She had been fine the whole time. He lightly kissed her temple, promising himself he'd keep looking after her.

As he was now sure Sookie was doing fine, he went back downstairs. Before Tara could say anything, he took a Tru:Blood bottle from the kitchen and went outside to glare at Sookie's window, taking a sip of his drink every now and then.

The End

**Let me know what you think of it!**


End file.
